One Thousand and One Nights
by Inulover37
Summary: Kagome is a lonely street rat, InuYasha is the heir to the throne. But an evil stands in their way. Loosely based on the famous Disney movie, Aladdin.
1. Chapter 1

So, imagine this. You're sitting in your room, watching Aladdin, and suddenly, BAM! You get an amazing idea for a new InuYasha fanfic. That's what happened to me one night, at like midnight. It's like InuYasha and Aladdin combined, with a few characters switched around here and there. Just so I could make it work. Because some characters that were related to others didn't work out and it was just, Gah. I'm not sure how this story will work out, but I'll try to finish it if you guys do like it. It's not exactly the movie plot, but it's pretty close. And I'm keeping with the songs, so they're gonna be in here as well. But with minor changes to the lines to coincide with the story. But some things are staying the same. The speech quotes in italics are singing. And the setting is Feudal Japan. It works well with the time of the actual movie. 

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own InuYasha or Aladdin. 

A young girl of about sixteen years ran across the roof of a building, her ebony hair flowing in the wind as she hopped up onto the ledge of the stone wall. She was wearing a short purple kimono, with cherry blossom petals in a scattered pattern. Her hand held tight a large loaf of bread that she had stolen from a local marketplace stand. She looked over her shoulder to see five of the city demon guards chasing after her. "Stop! Thief!" One guard yelled and her, brandishing his sword. "I'll have your hands for a trophy, street rat!"

"All this, for a loaf of bread? Really?" She said to herself, looking down at the pastry, then over the edge of the wall. She saw a clothesline below her feet, and jumped. She slid along the ropes, knocking down pieces of cloth on her way down. She landed in a pile of them on the ground, with the bread still in her hand and intact. She looked back up at the guards, who were glancing down at her. "There she is! You won't get away so easy!" They yelled.

"You think that was easy? Try it for yourselves!" She shouted back, then quickly stood up and removed herself from the clothes. She heard a group of older woman chuckled nearby. She walked over, the bread behind her back. "You two, go search the marketplace, and you follow me, we'll search here." The main guard ordered as they climbed down the steps.

The girl covered herself with a large piece of cloth as a disguise and spoke with the ladies. "Getting into trouble a little early today. Aren't we Kagome?" One asked.

"You really shouldn't be doing this. We can help you, you know. All you have to do is ask." Another said.

Kagome shook her head. "Thanks, but no thanks. And what are you talking about? I'm not in trouble. You're only in trouble if you get caught." She whispered loudly, then was violently grabbed by a ogre demon guard.

His big hands were preventing her escape. "Gotcha!" He yelled.

"I'm in trouble." Kagome mentioned.

"And this time- HMHMHMHMMMHMHMHMH!" The man's hat was shoved down over his eyes and into his face by none other than Shippo, a young fox demon, and Kagome's loyal sidekick. He laughed as he hopped off of the guards head and onto Kagome's shoulder.

"Sure showed him!" He squeaked. "He deserved it."

Kagome laughed as she sprinted down the road. "Perfect timing Shippo. Thanks."

He smiled. 'You're welcome."

"Good, now let's get outta here." She said, smiling again.

Kagome turned to look where she was going and found herself colliding with another one of the guards. "_Gotta keep one jump ahead of the bread line. One swing ahead of the sword. I steal, only what I can't afford. _That's everything." Kagome sang, avoiding the various sword swings, then dodging around the man to run away.

"_One jump ahead of the lawmen, that's all and that's no joke. These guys don't appreciate I'm broke." _Kagome sang as she climbed a mountain of barrels filled with various, unknown liquids. She shoved one over, dumping it onto the advancing guards. She then ran away and scaled a nearby scaffolding.

"Riffraff!" One yelled.

"Street rat!" Another shouted.

"Scoundrel!" The third one insulted.

"Take that!" The fourth one threatened as he threw an axe at Kagome, it got lodged in the wood she was hiding behind.

Kagome peeked out from her hiding place and waved the loaf at them, taunting. "_Just a little snack guys." _The guards then began to shake the scaffolding back and forth, in an attempt to throw Kagome off.

"_Rip him open take it back guys." _The guards said in tune with their shaking.

She jumped off. "_I can take a hint, gotta face the facts, you're my only friend Shippo." _Kagome grabbed a hold of a flagpole on her way down and flipped into an open window.

The room had three girls preparing their mid-day meal. One wearing pink, another wearing green, and the last wearing blue. They all turned to Kagome as she landing softly on the floor. "_Who? Oh it's sad, Kagome's hit the bottom. She's become a one-woman rise in crime." _They sang, turning away and holding their heads high.

Their mother came striding in with a broom in hand and began drawing it through the air, in an attempt to whack Kagome with it. "_I'd blame parents except she hasn't got 'em." _She sang, swiping the broom through the air once again as Kagome ran to the other window with Shippo following behind and sat on the windowsill.

"_Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat, tell you all about it when I got the time. One jump ahead of the slowpokes. One skip ahead of my doom. Next time gonna use a nom de plume." _Kagome chimed as she fell out of the window and fell onto a awning, then bounced off.

She ran to behind a monk performing a street show. Kagome hid behind him and followed his movements exactly. She had seen this routine enough to know the first few moves, but was soon revealed by the monk crouching down. The guards spotted her and chased after the girl. "There she is!" One shouted.

Kagome jumped a fence and landed in a sheep pen. "_One jump ahead of the hit men. One hit ahead of the flock. I think I'll take a stroll around the block." _She sang, hopping onto the animals and running across their backs.

The guards threw the fluffy animals out of their way, and continued the chase. They chased her through the sheep and to the marketplace. Shippo stopped at a nearby stand, and was looking through the jewels as one of the guards came and grabbed him by the wrist. "Vandal!" He yelled. Kagome heard the ruckus and rushed back. Shippo climbed onto her shoulder as one of the necklaces snapped, throwing beads everywhere. "Shippo! Don't do that! You could get caught!" Kagome said, running away.

"Sorry!" He squeaked. Kagome gave him the bread to hold as she turned a corner, slamming into a guard, with more behind her.

"_Let's not be too hasty." _She sang, trying to calm them down and let her go free.

Suddenly, an man opened the door behind Kagome. He was young, but pudgy and was just plain weird. "_Still I think she's rather tasty." _He said to Kagome, putting his arm around her. She ducked and rolled out of the way, ending up between the guards again. It was better than being with that guy.

"_Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat, otherwise we'd get along!" _Kagome's voice rang out, echoing off of the high walls as she leaned up against one of the guards. All of them suddenly sprang at her, attempting to get a shot at her capture.

"_Wrong!" _Every single one of them managed to strangle one of their own brethren, and none caught Kagome. She was sneaking away silently with Shippo following close behind. One guard was actually smart enough to spot her and get untangled from the mess. "Get her!" He bellowed, and rushed towards her.

"I'll stop them!" Shippo squeaked, then skidded to a stop. "Fox fire!" A large ball of teal fire burst from the young fox's fingertips, frightening them into shrinking back and pausing their chase.

Shippo lit the soft sand alight with flames, then darted off to join back with Kagome. "Fixed it!" He said happily, hopping up onto her shoulder again.

"Good job! Let's go!" Kagome said, smiling, and ran off to an intersection.

There, a good amount of guards blocked her every way. "_One jump ahead of the hoof beats." _Kagome crooned, turning on a dime to dash the opposite way.

"Vandal!" One screamed as he blocked her way of escape.

She darted the opposite way and ran down a side road. "_One hop ahead of the hump" _

Another guard stopped her in her tracks. "Street rat!"

"Why are these guards everywhere?" Kagome questioned herself as she climbed a flight of stairs. "_One trick ahead of disaster." _

"Scoundrel!" The lead sentinel chased Kagome up the stairs, swinging his sword around.

Kagome found a nearby window and jumped through it. "_They're quick, but I'm much faster." _She flew through the rooms. She found another window on the opposite side of the flat, and looked out it. "Hey Shippo, what are the chances of us surviving that fall there?" She questioned.

"I'd say, about almost none." He squeaked.

"I'll take it." Kagome said. "_Here goes, better throw my hand in, wish me happy landing', all I gotta do is jump!" _

She leapt out the window. With Shippo following close behind. The guards followed. "Hey Shippo!" Kagome yelled into the wind. "Let's go!"

"I'm on it!" He said, concentrating hard.

A cloud of pink smoke enveloped both of them. When it disappeared, Kagome was crouching on a giant pink ball, with large eyes and little hands and feet. "Over to the alleyway Shippo!" Kagome shouted. "Quick!"

"Gotcha!" The pink balloon said, then went with the wind to a different part of the city where there were less guards. He let Kagome slide down is side before changing back into his normal self. "We sure showed them didn't we?"

Kagome laughed, and pulled out the bread loaf that caused the whole thing. "Definitely!" She said happily, splitting the bread in two halves and handing one to Shippo. "Here you go little buddy!"

He smiled widely and grabbed the piece of food. He took a big bite and happily chewed it. Kagome was raising it to take a bite when she caught sight of two young children rummaging around in a dumpster. She glanced down at her bread, then back at the children. She sighed, and got her feet. Kagome walked over to them and held out the food. "You look hungry, why don't you take it. I can get more." She said quietly.

The children shrunk away at first, but then got used to the fact that Kagome wasn't going to hurt them. The oldest one reached out and snatched the food from Kagome's hand. They hungrily nibbled on the crust. Kagome smiled and walked away. Shippo was still chewing happily. He saw that Kagome had given her piece to the kids, and decided to follow her lead. The little fox gave his bread to the children. They patted him on the head lovingly, then went back to eating. Shippo bounded over to Kagome.

She was entranced by a beautiful black horse striding down the road being led by a group of priests and priestesses. A young woman sat on it's back, holding her head high. She was dressed in the expensive robes of a daughter of a lord. "Who is that?" She asked quietly. "I wonder what's going on."

Kagome shoved her way through the crowd that had convulsed to get a glimpse of the girl. "I guess it's that time of year again." A stranger to Kagome's left said to his friend.

"Definitely, the great lord's son must be getting desperate." The friend said.

Kagome hadn't paid any attention to them, she was too entranced. She followed the small parade through the streets, curious on where they were going. Shippo managed to catch up to her and jump onto her shoulder. "Kagome, what are you doing?" He questioned. "Why are you following them?"

"I just want to see where they're going." She answered.

The parade paused at a large gate made of large logs, as it raised up to let them in. Kagome caught a glimpse of what was inside.

A flash of silver hair caught her eye, but disappeared as the gate closed once more.

~~~/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\~~~

Kagome waited by the gate for hours on end. She finally moved when she saw that the sun was setting over the horizon. Shippo was sleeping on her lap, and was woken up by Kagome's hand. "Let's go home, bud. I don't think we'll see them ever again." She said quietly.

She picked him up in her arms gently, and carried him back down the street. "_Riff-raff, street rat, I don't buy that. If only they'd look closer." _She crooned softly, and exited the city's walls.

She slowly climbed up a hill overlooking the village. There was a small hut at the very top that nobody had occupied for years. "_Would they see a poor girl, no siree." _Kagome sang leisurely as she entered the hut and set Shippo down on a soft pile of rags and blankets. "_They'd find out, there's so much more."_

Kagome walked to the window and slowly opened the curtains. It revealed a dazzling view of the whole village, with the lord's castle in the center. "To me." She finished, a single tear running down her cheek. "Shippo, someday we're gonna be like them." She said to the sleeping fox demon. "We're gonna be living life to the fullest and not have to worry about anything."

Kagome sighed, closed the curtains, and went to sleep.

~~~/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\~~~

The paper door slid to the right furiously, and a young woman with flowing black hair angrily stepped through the doors. "I hate him!" She yelled. Her kimono was torn at the sleeve and hanging loosely.

A man was standing by the doors. He had a white kimono on, with a trail of fur flowing from his shoulders down to his feet. It was pure white. Three swords hung from his belt and his eyes were the purest gold. His ears were pointed and stuck straight through his long silver hair. "Lady Kikyo, you must give my son a chance, he is my youngest and has yet to realize-" He started, but was cut off.

"He should have realized it long ago, Inu-Taisho!" Kikyo yelled. "That's the problem with demon and human relationships. They never work. Especially for this child"

Kikyo stomped out of the building and left for home. Inu-Taisho sighed heavily. "InuYasha." He said, as if the name explained the whole situation.

He stepped out into the courtyard where his son was. "InuYasha!" He shouted, his loud, booming voice shaking the ground. "Come here at once!"

A boy about seventeen stepped around the corner. He was dressed in a blood red kimono from head to toe, with bare feet. He was followed by a large cream-colored cat demon with flames licking at it's paws. In it's jaw was a strip of fine silk fabric, the same fabric being worn by Lady Kikyo. "Yes father." He said arrogantly.

"InuYasha." Inu-Taisho said a bit softer. "Why must you do this with every young woman you meet?" He interrogated, ripping the cloth from the cat's mouth.

InuYasha scoffed. "Why don't I? They're all weakling humans and have no respect for us half-demons." He said. "It's not as if I can change my personality in an instant. And what's more you never have let me go battle stronger demons than the ones here in the gardens."

His father huffed. "InuYasha." He began. "You're brother Sesshomaru had no trouble in finding a mate-"

"But he's a full-demon."

"Yes, but Rin was a human girl. You must learn to take chances. Maybe for the better. He was able to earn his responsibility of going out and slaying other demons. I hope you can make me proud one day soon. Don't fail me, my son. Do not forget, you must wed by the end of the summer, when mating time is at it's most powerful. Only then, will I permit you to fight demons on your own."

InuYasha scoffed again. "Feh."

His father turned and walked away quickly. InuYasha turned back to his cat friend. "I just don't know about him, Kirara." He mentioned. "He just doesn't understand."

Kirara purred, and rubbed her head under InuYasha's clawed fingers.

~~~/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\~~~

Inu-Taisho strode into the front courtyard of his castle, pacing back an forth angrily. "What possesses InuYasha to take such drastic measures?" He asked himself, going over to a tree and laying his hand on the trunk. "Why couldn't he have inherited his mother's traits?"

He sighed and stared through the leaves to the sky. He heard footsteps. He glanced around and saw his advisor, and bodyguard, Naraku. With his apprentice, Hakudoshi. "Ah, Naraku, I'm glad you have come. I'm having a bit of trouble with my youngest, and I need your assistance." Inu-Taisho said, bowing to Naraku in respect.

Both Naraku and Hakudoshi bowed back. "My humblest apologizes for not coming sooner, my lord." Naraku said in a calm tone. His voice deep an flowing. "We had some urgent matters to attend to."

"No matter." Inu-Taisho reassured them. "InuYasha is determined to refuse everything I say. He says he won't take a mate no matter what. I don't know what to do with him anymore."

Naraku paused. Hakudoshi pulled on his kimono sleeve lightly, and gestured for Naraku to lean over to him. Hakudoshi whispered something into his ear, and smiled. Naraku did also. "Very good idea, my apprentice," He said, then turned to Inu-Taisho. "Hakudoshi has kindly suggested that we try to come up with a solution back at our quarters."

Inu-Taisho sighed with relief. "Thank you." He said. "I don't know what I would do without you two."

"There is one problem though," Hakudoshi whispered.

"And what is that?"

"To find a solution to your problem, it requires the use of one of the great lord's demon swords."

Inu-Taisho grabbed one of the hilts. "Why is that?" He interrogated.

"It is an important part in the process." He answered.

The great lord then removed one of the swords from his belt and handed it to Naraku. "I will trust you with Sounga. One of the most powerful demon swords in the world. I hope you will correct this matter soon and return it to me." He stated, letting go of the scabbard and letting it fall into Naraku's hands.

Naraku and Hakudoshi bowed low in respect. "Thank you, lord." They said in unison, then walked away silently.

Inu-Taisho stood in silence, with only the birds for company.

~~~/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\~~~

Hakudoshi sneered. "Must we keep attending to his every need, master?" He questioned. "I do not like doing this. We have to go on with our plans."

Naraku held out his hand. "Silence, young one. You must be patient. It is not yet time to put our plans into action. Soon we will rule without challenge. But we must get there in a smart manner."


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter for you guys. Hope you like it. 

InuYasha leaped from his quarters roof to his fathers. He slid down over the side silently and landed softly on the ground outside the doors. He noiselessly opened the paper doors to his fathers room and discreetly went over to his fathers bedside. He saw two of the three demonic swords that his father possessed. InuYasha calmly reached over and grabbed one. It was too dark for his eyes to see which he had grabbed. But he was satisfied with what he had accomplished to do, and quickly returned outside and slid the doors back closed, without disturbing the great lord.

InuYasha swiftly ran to the castle's boundary. A ten-foot high wall built mainly out of logs and stone. He whistled softly. Kirara came out stealthily from up above, and landed next to InuYasha. "Ready to go?" He whispered to the cat.

Kirara mewed quietly, and took off into the air once again. InuYasha slid his fathers sword into his belt, and leaped over the high wall in one bound, then raced into the less crowded section of town.

There he found a brown shawl near the edge of the city, and put it on. "Time to hunt real demons." He snarled, then sprinted out of sight and into the darkness.

~~~/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\~~~

Kagome peeked over the edge of he canvas. She was stationed above a watermelon stand in the market with Shippo. She lifted herself back up onto the roof and spoke to Shippo. "Okay, Shippo, you ready for this?" She asked, smiling.

He gave her a thumbs up. "Yup!" He said happily then jumped down to the ground.

Shippo snuck around the edge of the stand so he could reach the man's feet. The salesman was busily trying to get anyone to purchase one of the fruits he had laying about. So for Shippo, it was a piece of cake. He pulled out a handful of small mushrooms from his kimono and threw them on the ground. A second later, and all of the mushrooms began hopping around and weeping. He snickered. The man was so preoccupied by the sudden crowd of weeping mushrooms, that he didn't notice a pair of hands reach down and swipe one of the best watermelons off of his stand. Shippo retrieved all of his mushrooms and hopped back up to the roof of the stand. "Great job Shippo!" Kagome praised the little fox. "You're getting much better at your illusions."

"Thanks!"

Kagome smiled and laughed. She broke the watermelon in half on her knee and handed one to Shippo. "Breakfast time."

He eagerly bit into the juicy insides, the liquid dripping down the sides of his mouth. Kagome also began eating, and looked up to the sky. She saw a flash of brown. She quickly stood up, wanting to get a better look. But the canvas roof could not hold her weight on one section for very long. Kagome's feet ripped a giant hole in the fabric, and she fell straight through. The salesman was taken by surprise and fell. Kagome groaned, and pushed herself to a sitting position. She had landed on something hard, yet soft, and wet. The watermelons. She quickly realized her problem, and took off running as fast as she could down the main road. Shippo followed close behind. "What's wrong with you lately?" He yelled. "You don't seem like yourself!"

"It's nothing." She answered. "I think I'm just seeing things! I'll be fine by tomorrow!"

Kagome turned a corner and looked behind her. No demon guards. "Thank goodness." She breathed, and slowed to a stop, then sat down. "There's no guards."

Shippo went back to the corner and looked around. A sullen look appeared on his face. "Kagome. You might wanna rethink that. They're coming!" He said, then frantically ran to her, and hide himself behind her.

She froze, and waited. At least ten guards came running down the street after Kagome. "There she is! That's the one!" One them yelled as they caught sight of Kagome.

"Run Shippo! Run like the wind!" Kagome shouted at her friend.

He sped farther down the road, leaving Kagome behind to fend for herself. As the demons came closer and closer, Kagome's fear grew stronger, and stronger. She shut her eyes and waiting for the rough hands to seize her. They never came. All she heard was the terrified screams of dying demons, and the soft footsteps of a single person.

Kagome took a peek at her rescuer. He was tall, and barefooted, and covered in a shawl. In his right hand was a rusty old sword, with a drop of red liquid falling to the ground off of the tip. "Are you okay?" He asked.

His voice was like a river. Smooth and flowing. Kagome was rooted to the spot. She made eye-contact with her rescuer. His eyes were molten amber, and seemed to burn right through her body as she stared. "Are you okay?" He repeated, sheathing his sword and taking a few steps toward Kagome.

She managed a nod. "Thank you." Her voice cracked.

He turned around. "If you're done staring, I'll be going now." He said, and started off.

"Wait!" Kagome shouted suddenly.

The boy stopped. "What now?" He said arrogantly.

"Do you have a place to stay?" She asked, not thinking. "You could stay with me, for tonight at the most. It's the least I could do in return for you rescuing me."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I could help you get some food. And I owe you."

He sighed. "Fine." He finally agreed.

Kagome smiled. She then walked past him and back out into the main street. She looked both ways before turning back to the boy. "By the way, the name's Kagome." She said happily, then ran down the road.

The boy sighed heavily once again, and sped after Kagome.

~~~/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\~~~

It pulsed. Again. Again. Over and over Sounga pulsed with an evil aura. Naraku laid his hand upon the hilt. it pulsed faster. Hakudoshi shrunk back at the power. Naraku stayed where he was, in silence, as Sounga slowly melded with his hand and invaded his mind. "Naraku. You seem to hold a grudge." It whispered.

It's voice was low and eerie, the kind that sent shivers down your spine. "You desire to rule over this land. And seek out all those who are weak."

"Be quiet." Naraku suddenly ordered. "Tell me who can get the Lamp."

Sounga chuckled. "I see that you are very determined to find it. Very well. The young girl is your target."

The sword released some of it's aura, sending out an illusion to the world around Naraku and Hakudoshi. They stood on the peak of a hill outside the village. An abandoned hut stood atop it. "This is where you will find her." Sounga added. "Good luck. You'll need it."

The illusion vanished instantly. Sending Naraku and Hakudoshi back to their quarters. Sounga un-wrapped itself from Naraku and lay still. The pulse was soon a distant memory.

~~~/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\~~~

Kagome led her rescuer to the outskirts of the village, and soon right beside the boundary wall. "Almost there." She said, then slipped through a break in the otherwise solid wall. "It's just up the hill."

The boy blew a strand of hair out of his face. "Feh." He scoffed, and leapt over the wall, clearing it.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You could have some better manners, you know."

"Why?"

"Because you're staying at my house tonight, and I won't have any of this 'feh' stuff. What's your name anyway? And don't say feh!" She added quickly.

The boy put his arms behind his head in a relaxed position. "Like I would say that, stupid." He said, then answered Kagome's question. "InuYasha."

Kagome smiled. "Nice to meet you." She said happily, then held out her hand for InuYasha to take a hold of. "Come on! Shippo's probably waiting!"

InuYasha huffed, and walked right past Kagome and up the hill. She lowered her hand. "Geeze. Anger problems much?" She whispered to herself, then went after InuYasha.

She caught up to him before he got all the way to her little hut, and ducked inside before him. "I want you to meet someone." Kagome said, leading InuYasha inside. "My best bud. Shippo. Hey Shippo! You here?"

A little red-haired head popped around a corner. "Hey Kagome!" He squeaked cheerfully, leaping up to Kagome's neck and hugging her. "I thought they got you!"

"They almost did. But InuYasha here saved me." She told the fox, gesturing towards InuYasha.

InuYasha huffed, and turned away. "Can we just get on with this?" He questioned angrily, sitting down on the ground and crossing his legs. "Didn't you say you had food?"

Kagome sighed. "Well, yes and no, I have to go get some from the village." She said, going back to the entrance. Shippo hopped up onto her shoulder, smiling. "Wanna come with? Might give you a chance to slay some more of those guards again."

He thought for a moment, then stood up, and walked out past Kagome without saying a word. "Does he have anger issues or something?" Shippo whispered in Kagome's ear.

She shrugged. "I don't know, but that's what I think." She murmured back.

"I heard that, pipsqueak!" InuYasha yelled suddenly.

Kagome jumped. Shippo looked worried. "Don't worry Shippo." She said. "He'll get better at this kind of stuff. I can feel it. Now let's go!"

Kagome sped back down the hill and into the village. She quietly squeezed through the fence, and caught up to InuYasha. "What do you want to eat?" She questioned softly, glancing around a corner.

InuYasha shrugged. "I don't care." He snapped.

Kagome huffed. Then rolled her eyes and walked around the corner, and agilely climbed up to a balcony overhanging a nearby stand. The stand was out of the way of the marketplace for the people that didn't want to endanger themselves by going into the hassle of citizens that were hurrying around the marketplace. Kagome snuck a quick look at the stand below her. "Shippo." She mouthed, gesturing with her finger for him to come to her.

The little fox hopped up to be beside Kagome, and also looked over the edge. Shippo looked up at Kagome, and nodded. She nodded back, and leaned over the back edge. InuYasha was watching the pair intently. He was surprised at the silence that they had and how quickly they worked. In no time the trio had enough food for the night. Kagome carried some of it back, while Shippo carried the rest as a pink balloon. He flew over the high wall as Kagome and InuYasha slipped through the opening. They arrived back at Kagome's little hut and set the food down on the makeshift table. It was only a board sitting on two stone bricks. Kagome set to work, cutting up some of the food and splitting it into three equal parts. "Here. Eat up!" She said happily, handing one of the servings to Shippo, who took it as if he was starving, and one to InuYasha, who silently took it without looking at Kagome.

She huffed, and began eating her share. Shippo was done by then. "So," He began, jumping up onto InuYasha's head. "How'd did a hanyou like you get out here?"

InuYasha punched Shippo from his head, knocking the little fox to the opposite side of the room. InuYasha huffed, and turned away. If you looked close enough, you just might have been able to see the smoke fumed from his head. "Shut up. I don't want to talk about it." He growled.

"A hanyou…" She thought, then realized the situation. Kagome's face scrunched up into fury. "Why'd you hit Shippo?" She yelled at InuYasha, causing him to jump. "He didn't do anything wrong! You need to learn how to be nicer to others starting now, or else you won't have the comfort of a roof over your head tonight."

InuYasha took this for real now. "okay, fine, geez, I won't strike him again. Happy now?" He forced.

Kagome crossed her arms. "Hardly. But I'll let it pass." She sneered.

Loud bangs from the outside rang through the hut, startling the trio inside. "What was that Kagome?" Shippo whimpered. "I don't like it."

"It's okay. I think it was just some tree branches, that's all." She answered.

InuYasha stood and sniffed the air. "Hardly. It's more of those stupid demon guards. They must be after me." He said softly, laying his hand on his sword.

"They're after you? Why're they here for you?" Kagome yelled.

Suddenly, the front door splintered, and crashed to the ground in pieces. Three demons came charging in the hut, aiming for their targets. InuYasha quickly scooped up Kagome in his arms as Shippo hopped onto his head, and leaped to the air, bursting through the huts roof. "There goes our home, Shippo." Kagome whimpered.

"We're gonna get a new one, right Kagome?" He asked.

InuYasha touched ground and sped off in the opposite direction of the hut, easily jumping over the wall and into the maze of the city. "I hope so, bud." She answered back, then glanced up at InuYasha. "Hey! You can stop now. I think we're far enough."

InuYasha skidded to a stop and set her down on her feet. She wobbled a bit, then righted herself. InuYasha turned away, his face turning a light shade of red. "Now what?" He said arrogantly.

Kagome sighed. "I don't know."

The hanyou snapped his head up and looked at Kagome. A large demon guard was silently making his way behind Kagome, then quickly snatched her from the ground and took off running. "InuYasha!" She managed to yell before the guard covered her mouth.

InuYasha whipped out his sword. He didn't have time to acknowledge the fact that it was now a giant, light-weight fang. "Kagome!" He shouted, giving chase.

He leaped above the guard, and slammed to the ground in front. The demon had just enough room to stop. "Unhand her. I command you." He growled sinisterly.

"Why should I take orders from a lowly street urchin like you, punk?" The demon chuckled, easily restraining a wriggling Kagome.

InuYasha ripped off the brown cloak he was wearing, revealing a full-body, deep red kimono. His eyes burned with amber fury. Kagome saw his long hair shining in the dim sunlight. She knew that color. The memory of the silvery shimmer of the strands was burned into her mind. "I am the great dog demon lord Inu-Taisho's youngest son, InuYasha. I command you to unhand her and return to the castle this instant." He yelled, showing his white fangs, and branding his sword against the sunlight. "Or do you choose to disobey me and die?"

The demon immediately bowed in respect. "I'm truly sorry, my prince, really I am. But I cannot follow that order. My demands come from Naraku. You'll have to talk to him." it said, leading Kagome away.

"Prince?" She said, her eyes tearing up.

Her expression of sadness, fear, and regret was like a knife to the heart for InuYasha. He turned away from her gaze, and was led away by two other demon guards that had caught up with them. Right now, his mind was a whirlpool of emotions, and InuYasha didn't know what to think of the situation.

You guys should totally press this button right here.

\/


	3. Chapter 3

What's up you guys! A lot of you have been liking this story. Thanks to all of you out there. You know who you are. J Domo arigato. 

Guess who's coming in this chapter! Hint: it's the Genie. 

Read. 

InuYasha stomped through the hallway. Heading towards Naraku and Hakudoshi's quarters. He had a bone to pick with them. More Naraku than Hakudoshi. InuYasha caught them just at the right moment. They were leaving their rooms as the hanyou strode up to them. "Naraku." He growled.

The assistant turned to look. "Yes, my prince?" He asked humbly.

"Last night, did you order some guards to capture a girl from the city? One with black hair and purple kimono?" He asked bluntly.

Naraku thought for a moment. "I recall something of the sort. Why does the matter concern you like that?" He answered.

"That doesn't matter right now. Why was she captured?"

"She is a criminal. The girl must be punished."

"What did she do?"

"Thievery. From the main castle."

"She didn't steal anything. I did. Now let her go." InuYasha snarled, grabbing the collar of Naraku's kimono.

Naraku released InuYasha's grip easily, and stepped away. He cleared his throat, then spoke. "I regret that I cannot help you with that. Her punishment has been carried out. Beheading."

InuYasha remained silent. He shoved Naraku forcefully out of the way and stormed off, knocking/punching/destroying everything in his path to get to his destination. He was clearly angered.

Hakudoshi clenched his fists. "Please, master. Let's get on with our plan." He said quietly.

Naraku nodded. "I agree. Let's be off." He said, and they both left without another word.

~~~/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\~~~

Kagome pulled at the chains. The guards had taken her to an underground dungeon in the castle and chained her wrists to the wall above her. A solitary window stared at her from above as moonlight shone through it. She pulled at her chains again. "The prince?" She whispered to herself. "Was he serious? I can't believe this." A rustle up near the window broke Kagome's trance. It was Shippo climbing through it and hopping down to Kagome. "Shippo! I'm glad you're here."

Another creature followed Shippo's lead and stood beside the fox. "Thank Kirara here, she showed me where you were. She's InuYasha's friend." He said, going to Kagome's shoulder.

Shippo began to work on the chains holding Kagome, he used his fox fire to start melting the chains. "Kirara," Kagome began. "Is InuYasha really the prince?" The cat nodded. Kagome went limp. "I can't believe this." She repeated.

One of the chains broke. Shippo went on to the next one. "Thanks you guys. But I doubt I'll ever get to see you again, Kirara. You live here in the castle, I'm just a puny street rat…" She whispered as the last chain snapped. Kagome brought her hands down into her lap, and slumped. "I'm a fool."

"You're not a fool. You're only a fool if you give up. Have you?" A voice echoed through the dungeon, as a older man stepped out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked warily.

"Once a street rat, now a prisoner. Been in here for years." He said, stopping. "You seem to have allies. That's good for you and your situation. With me in your group, we might be able to escape."

"I doubt it."

"Listen to me, young one. There is a cave. A cave of Wonders. Out there in Musashi. It's filled with treasure beyond your imagination." The man reached into his tattered kimono and pulled out a gold colored diamond. Shippo and Kirara were entranced by the sparkle. He quickly returned it to his kimono and stepped away. "What do you say?"

Kagome paused. "I guess. Sure. I will. But there's a problem. How will we get to the treasure if we're stuck in this dungeon?" She questioned.

The man wiggled his finger at her. He pushed a section of the wall, revealing a hidden pathway to the outside world. "There are things that don't look like what they are." He said, and quickly slipped through the hole and went on his way.

Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara all followed.

~~~/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\~~~

A devastating storm whipped through the trees. The rain had soaked the group down to the bone. They had eventually arrived at a cave, shaped like a demon's mouth. "There!" There is the cave! Bring me the lamp that's inside, the rest is yours!" The old man yelled over the howling wind.

Kagome had Shippo on her left shoulder, and Kirara in her arms. "Why don't you go in and get it yourself?" She asked loudly.

"Only a choice few can step inside. I, sadly, am not one. You are. Now go!"

She had no choice. Kagome was going to see this through to the end. She ran inside, escaping from the wind and rain. In the cave, there was an eerie silence. Stairs led down to a large room. Kagome followed them and arrived in a treasure paradise. Gold of all shapes and sizes glowed with a rich light, and jewels of all colors sparkled from the glow of the gold. Shippo hopped down and walked around slowly. "Don't touch anything Shippo. Not yet at least." Kagome said to him.

The little fox demon nodded, and kept walking. Kirara strode behind him. Kagome followed close behind. A few jingles echoed through the cave. "Shippo?" Was that you?" She asked.

"That wasn't me. I'm not touching anything." He squeaked, returning to Kagome. Kirara hissed at something behind a mound of gold. "I think Kirara found something."

Kagome went to Kirara and followed her line of sight. A young child had knocked over some golden coins from a pot and was quickly trying to return them to their rightful place. Kagome kneeled down and held out her hand. The girl dropped the pot once again, and sprinted behind a golden dragon statue. "No it's okay." Kagome consoled softly. "I won't hurt you. None of us will. You can come out. Don't worry."

She took a hesitant step out. The girl had a ruffled light pink kimono and long brown hair held up in a high ponytail. She had deep brown eyes that stared wide-eyed at Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara. Kagome stretched out her hand as far as it could go. The girl reached down, picked up a staff, and began scribbling on the ground. Kagome stood and walked over. The girl was writing kanji. "San-go?" Kagome whispered. The girl pointed to herself as she finished. "Is that your name?"

Sango nodded happily. She smiled. Kagome returned it. "Do you think you could show us around?"

"We're looking for a lamp of some sort." Shippo chimed in.

She nodded again, and pointed down a hallway off of the main hall. She ran to the entrance and ushered for the others to follow. They did. Down the hall, the tunnel opened up into another big room. It was dark except for one spotlight, shining down on a lamp on a pedestal. Sango pointed to the lamp excitedly. "Kagome, I think that's the lamp that the old man wanted." Shippo mentioned.

Kagome turned to Sango. "Is it okay if I go up there and get the lamp?" She asked.

The girl nodded, and Kagome started off. She carefully stepped to the pedestal. Kagome reached over to the lamp and lifted it up. It was made of lightweight gold. She quickly returned back to the group. "Come on. We can go now."

The four ran back through the tunnel, and into the gold room, Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara heading back to the stairs while Sango stopped and hid behind more gold. Kagome noticed that the child wasn't following them anymore and looked over her shoulder. "Sango, aren't you coming?" She questioned, retracing her steps to be with the girl.

Sango shook her head sadly. She took another step away from Kagome, and knocked over a vase of rubies. They clanged to the floor. (I imagine this part in slow motion. :3) The whole room rumbled ominously. A low growled swept through the room. "Why do you harass the treasure like you do?" It said. Sango cringed and clamped onto Kagome for comfort. "You have disturbed the perfect balance, and now you must pay."

Another rumble shook the cave, A large piece of gold toppled over from a high ledge on the wall. It careened down straight towards Sango. Kagome leaped, pushing Sango out of the way. The metal came crashing to the floor, seemingly on top of Kagome. "Kagome!" Shippo yelled desperately.

Dust erupted around the scene as the rumbling stopped. Soon, it settled. Kagome was nowhere to be seen. "Kagome?" Shippo shouted again, tears flowing from his eyes as he began digging at the gold. "Kagome, please be okay. You have to be."

Kirara spontaneously combusted and revealed her true cat demon form. She walked over and shoved on the gold with all of her might. It shifted a few inches, and they heard a whimper from underneath. Sango pulled herself to her feet and heaved against the idol as well. It slowly rolled away from the crash site, and uncovered Kagome. "Kagome?" Shippo asked, sniffing.

He slowly walked over to her. She still had the lamp in hand, and lay there unconscious. The little fox nudged Kagome, trying to get her to awaken. But to no avail. Shippo sobbed on her belly, her tears dripping onto her fair skin. Kirara transformed back to her small form, and went to comfort him. Sango also walked over crying, and kneeled down beside them. They sat there, grieving.

They stayed there for a long while. Shippo and Kirara eventually fell asleep on Sango's lap. She stayed awake the whole time, thinking, watching. She noticed that Kagome's fingers were twitching every so often. Sango gently lifted Shippo and Kirara off of her lap, and set them down on the ground next to each other. Shippo snuggled against Kirara's soft fur. Sango stepped into the crater and went to Kagome. She nudged Kagome's side. Kagome grumbled. A smile spread across Sango's face as she went and woke the others. "What's going on?" Shippo asked groggily.

Sango ushered him and Kirara over to Kagome, and nudged her again. She moved this time. Shippo immediately perked up. "Kagome!" He yelled, running down to her. "Kagome! Are you okay?"

Kagome's eyes opened up a fraction. She was almost blinded by the light from the remaining treasure. She tried to lift herself up, but fell back to the ground. "What happened?" She questioned softly.

The trio helped Kagome up to a sitting position and moved her away from the crash site. Kagome stumbled the whole way, holding her stomach. Shippo sat next to her on the floor. "Do you remember anything?" He interrogated.

Kagome shook her head. "Not really. It's all fuzzy. The last thing I remember is the cave rumbling." She answered.

"That idol over there fell. It was going to hit Sango, but you saved her by pushing her out of the way. The idol crashed onto you though. I thought you were gone." He told her.

Kagome held her head in her hands. Sango walked over and put a hand on Kagome's knee. Sango's eyes said everything that she needed to say. "You're welcome, Sango." Kagome muttered, and hugged the child.

Shippo quickly ran back to the crash site, and grabbed the lamp. He brought it back to Kagome and handed it to her. "Here, that guy didn't come in, I bet he's gone by now." He told her.

Kagome closely inspected the metal. "It looks old. It doesn't even look like gold very much. Wait, I think there's something here. Let me see…" She said, and rubbed the metal.

Smoke began pouring out of the spout, along with a few wisps of magic. Shippo and Kirara hid behind Kagome and Sango ran to the piles of gold. The lamp was shaking in Kagome's hands now. She held onto it as best she could, but it still shook. The lid exploded off of the lamp and hit the ceiling. Smoke filled the room as the lamp died down and stopped moving. Kagome coughed and tried to wave the smoke out of her face. She looked up and saw a young man, about twenty years old with short black hair pulled back into a small ponytail. He was brushing off his purple and black kimono. He looked up with his violet eyes and caught sight of Kagome. "Why hello." He said.

Kagome yelled out in fear and pushed herself away from the man. "Don't worry! I won't hurt you!" He yelled out to her.

He strode over to Kagome and helped her up. "What's your name?" He questioned.

"Uh, um, Kagome." She managed.

"Nice to meet you."

"Am I hallucinating?" Kagome asked herself. "I think I'm going crazy."

The man laughed. "Far from it, miss Kagome." He said.

Shippo, Kirara, and Sango all crept out from their hiding places, not sensing any immediate danger. "Why hello Sango! I haven't seen you in a while. Look how big you've grown!" The man said.

Sango smiled and ran to the man. He caught her and spun her into the air. The man caught Sango as she fell and held onto her. "By the way, I'm Miroku. The genie-slash-monk." He introduced himself.

"Really? A genie?" Kagome questioned. She laughed. "How can this be happening?"

Miroku laughed as well. "Believe me, I get that reaction when ever I meet new masters."

"Masters?"

Miroku nodded. "Yes. You rubbed my lamp, now you're my master. You get three wishes. Make them count, because I'm not giving you anymore."

"I'm still confused."

"Master, I don't think you quite realize what you've got here, so why don't you just ruminate, whilst I illuminate the possibilities." Miroku said rhythmically while setting Sango down. "_Well, Ali-baba had them 40 thieves, Scheherazade had a thousand tales." _Miroku sang and waved his hand, causing warrior thieves to appear and surround Kagome. "_But master, you in luck 'cause up your sleeves you got a brand of magic never fails." _He snapped his fingers, and the warriors disappeared.

"_You some power in your corner now. Some heavy ammunition in your camp." _Fireworks appeared and shot off into the space above the group. "_You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo, and how. See, all you gotta do is rub that lamp, and I'll say." _

Kagome looked at the lamp, them back at Miroku, who had a table and chairs set up like a restaurant. "_Why Kagome, miss, what will your pleasure be? Let me take your order, jot it down. You ain't never had a friend like me." _

A dinner platter materialized out of thin air onto the table with a large bird cooked to perfection. "_Life is your restaurant, and I'm your maitre d'. So, come on, whisper what it is you want, you ain't never had a friend like me." _Miroku crooned, causing the food to disappear.

"_Yes, ma'am, I pride myself on service." _Miroku bowed in respect. "_You're the boss, the queen, the shah. Say what you wish is yours, true dish. How 'bout a little more baklava?" _

Rows of tables appeared, piled up with food from all over the world. Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara licked their lips in hunger. "_Have some of column A, try all of column B." _Miroku gestured to tables. "_I'm in the mood, to help you dude. You ain't never had a friend like me." _Miroku ruffled Shippo's hair, then melted into the air, and materialized in a different spot. "_Can your friends do this?" _

Miroku held out his right hand, causing a turbulent air whirlpool. "_Can your friends do that_?" Miroku pointed to Shippo, who did a little puff of his fox fire. Miroku made a hat appear in his hand and reached in. "_Can your friends pull this out their little hat?" _

A large dragon demon emerged from the hat and roared, and blew a burst of flame at the group. "_Can your friends go poof!" _Miroku caught the flame in his magic just in time, and reformed it into three girls. The dragon shrunk away until it was nothing and Miroku went over to the girls. "_Hey looky, here! Haha!" _

He groped the girls, and they all slapped him. "_Can your friends go abracadabra, let it rip! Then make the sucker disappear." _The women melted into the air, never to be seen again. "_So don't you sit there, slack-jawed, buggy-eyed. I'm here to answer all your midnight prayers." _

Miroku pulled out a roll of parchment from his kimono and waved it in the air. _"You got me bona fide certified. You got a genie for your charge d'affaires. I got powerful urge to help you out, so what you wish I really wanna know. You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt. All you gotta do is rub like so and ho!" _Miroku threw the paper away, and faded away.

"_Miss Kagome, ma'am, have a wish, or two, or three." _His voice echoed through the cave. "_I'm on the job, you big nabob." _He reappeared on top of one of the piles of gold. "_You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend." _Largejewels appeared around Kagome. "_You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend." _The gold from the piles began growing. "_You ain't never, had a, friend, like, Me!" _The powerful wind from Miroku's hand returned, sucking up all of the growing gold and the jewels that he had made. "_You ain't never had a friend like me." _

Everything had returned back to normal, the group was overwhelmed by what Miroku could do with a simple flick of the wrist. "So what'll it be, master?" He asked, bowed once again and holding his hand out.

Kagome smiled. "You're gonna grant me any three wishes I want, right?" She clarified.

"Well, almost." Miroku stated. Kagome sat down on the rock that Shippo and Kirara had hid behind, and Miroku lowered himself next to her. "There are some limitations."

"Like?"

"Number one, I can't really kill anyone with magic. So that's out. Number two, I can't make people fall in love. If I could, I wouldn't be here, And number three, I refuse to bring back any of the dead. It's just creepy. Other than that, you can pretty much do anything you want." He informed her.

"Some, all-powerful genie." She stated sarcastically.

"Excuse me?"

"If there's limitations, you're really not that all-powerful. If you ask me, you probably couldn't even get us out of this cave. Come on Shippo, Kirara. Let's get out of here." Kagome said, gathering up the lamp and heading towards the entrance. Miroku strode out of thin air in front of them, blocking their way.

"Are you lookin' at me? Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up? Did you bring me here? And you're walkin' out on me? Not on my watch, you are gonna get your wishes!" Miroku busted out. He was obviously angered.

Sango walked up to him and clenched his sleeve. He looked down and was immediately softened by her gaze. "Sorry. But I will get you out of here. Miss Cat?" He looked at Kirara. "Would you so kindly transform and help us out?" He asked politely.

Kirara, hesitated, then obeyed. She let everyone climb on her back, and they flew out of the cave, and into the night sky.

Couldn't you just imagine Miroku playing the Genie? Because I certainly could…

Why don't you go right on ahead and review for me please. Optional, but very appreciated. 

Domo Arigato.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello once again. My brain has been on total writers block. I can't get anything written these days. This chapter seriously took me a long time. My other fics have been getting the worst of it though. I have them open on my computer, but I can't seem to put my story into words. 

For those of you who are fans of 3n's, I'm sorry for the delay in chapter. Again, it's the writers block. 

"Naraku. I cannot believe that you would work out of line like that. And without hesitating." InuTaisho said, putting his head in his hand, and slouching back in his chair. "If it weren't for your years of service and loyalty, I would have you punished harshly. But, from this day forth you are now discussing the sentencing of the prisoners with me. Before it is carried out." He lectured on.

Naraku and Hakudoshi were kneeled down before the lord. InuYasha was standing next to his father, arms crossed and a scowl across his face. "I am truly sorry your eminence. I assure you nothing like that will ever happen again." Naraku said, returning to his feet.

"InuYasha. Naraku." InuTaisho summoned each person in front of him. "Let's let this blow over and start anew."

"I apologize to you as well, my prince." Naraku bowed once again to InuYasha.

InuYasha growled. "As if. You know, this is the one reason I'm happy to get married. Then I can get rid of you first." He sneered, then stomped away in anger and frustration.

"That reminds me. InuYasha.." InuTaisho looked around for his son, who had disappeared moments before, and went to search for him.

Naraku smiled after the lord, the smile slowly turning into a sneer as he left the building. "That wretched girl. It is all her fault. If not for her then I would be the lord of all of Musashi by now."

"Do we have to serve them for the rest of our lives master?" Hakudoshi asked, rising to his feet. "It is most annoying and frustrating that we have to take orders from that fool InuTaisho. But now that the lamp is gone, how will we be able to rule now?"

Naraku turned to his disciple. "I have a plan. Come, let me explain." He chuckled, and ushered Hakudoshi to their quarters.

~~~/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\~~~

Kirara slowly glided down to a nearby hot springs for a rest. She had been flying for quite a while. Miroku, Kagome, Shippo, and Sango were all tired as well. "Some all-powerful genie now huh?" Miroku asked Kagome, seeming quite fond of himself.

"You proved me wrong, but now we get to discuss my three wishes." She said, smiling.

"Three wishes? You used up one already by getting out of the cave."

"No actually. You did that one. Thanks by the way."

Miroku paused, then sighed. "Well, you got me there. But I'm not allowing anymore free wishes for you."

"Works for me." Kagome said, walking to the water, and dipped her hands in. "Huh, three wishes," She said to herself. "I want to make them count. Especially now. Hey, Miroku? What would you wish for?"

Miroku jumped at the question. He sat down on the ground, crossing his legs. "Well…Nevermind." He said, turning away.

"Why? What's wrong?" Kagome walked over at lowered herself to the ground beside him. "Come on, tell me. I'm curious."

"To be free." Kagome tilted her head in confusion. Miroku looked down at his right hand. "This is my curse, I am stuck like this forever. Doing people's bidding, all the while being burdened with this accursed black hole in my hand. To be freed of this, it would be greater than anything else, magic or not." He confessed, sighed, and smiled. "Who am I kidding. That's the one thing that will never happen."

"How would you get free?" Kagome questioned.

Miroku looked up at her. "If my current master wishes it. It will be so." He answered.

Kagome stood up and held out her hand for Miroku. "I'll do it. I'll wish you free."

"You would do that for me?"

Shippo hopped up onto Kagome's shoulder. "Kagome's really nice. She always thinks of others before herself, even if she is a street rat. Kagome finds a way to help." He spoke nicely.

She reached up and patted his hair. "Thanks Shippo." She said.

Miroku stood to join them. "Well, it's no use just standing around here doing nothing. What's your first wish?"

Kagome blushed. "There's a guy…" She began.

The genie was busily shaking his head. "No can do. No falling in love."

"I wasn't suggesting that. He's the prince of the kingdom anyway. I don't think I would be able to do anything."

Shippo spoke up. "But there's a genie right here. Why don't you wish yourself royalty?" He mentioned. "I bet you he could turn you into a lord's daughter and get you into the palace to see him."

Kagome's eyes lit up at the mention of getting inside the palace. "Can you?" She turned to Miroku.

He laughed. "Can I? Miss, I could do that in my sleep. Let's see, you'll need…" He began to list off materials and items that Kagome will need in order to become a lord's daughter.

~~~/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\~~~

InuTaisho spoke to some of his servants. They discussed some important matters considering some of the festivities that were coming up shortly in the next weeks. He sent them away and expected to be alone. But Naraku and Hakudoshi squeaked open the door to the room and walked in. Hakudoshi was holding a scroll. "Sire, we have found the solution." Naraku told him.

He held his hand out for the parchment. Hakudoshi handed it over. "The solution to your son's predicament is explained in this scroll." Naraku informed the lord, and graciously gave the paper to InuTaisho.

The lord unrolled it and scanned the writing. "By the time that the prince's time span of mating has come to an end, and he has not yet identified a mate, the ruling of the kingdom will be handed over to…" He read, his voice trailing off. "To the current lords right hand man, You Naraku? Would you even be willing to?"

Naraku bowed. "I wish to do whatever it takes for this kingdom to blossom." He lied casually.

"It's settled then. Go fetch InuYasha and bring him here. We shall discuss this matter in private." InuTaisho said.

Music echoed through the walls. "What is that noise master?" Hakudoshi asked quietly, tugging on Naraku's kimono sleeve.

InuTaisho stood curiously and walked over towards the window in the room that faced to the city. He strained his neck to see above the castle's walls, but to no prevail. He quickly ran out of the building and ordered the main gates open. Seemingly, it looked like some of the higher standing commoner's were having a celebration of some sorts, but it was not. A parade of men, women, animals, and everything in between came marching down the road as proud as they could be. A monk was leading the procession, singing a cheerful tune. "_hey, clear the way in the old bazaar. Hey, you, let us through. It's a bright new star. Oh, come, be the first on your block to meet her eye. " _

Behind him, Kagome rode on Kirara with her head held high, both of them shining with pride. Sango sat in front of Kagome, holding onto Kirara for dear life and occasionally waving to the people. Kagome smiled down at the commoners gathering around the procession. "_Make way, here she comes, ring bells, bang the drums." _Miroku continued, and dramatically gestured to Kagome. "_You're gonna love this girl. princess Kame, fabulous she. Kame Kouichi." _{A/N: "Kame" is pronounced "Kah-may"}

The parade continued down the road in beat to the song. "_genuflect, show some respect. Down on one knee." _The Genie sang, pushing a few bystanders to the ground. "_Now try your best to stay calm. Brush up your Sunday salaam. Then come and meet her spectacular coterie!_

"_Princess Kame, politely is she. Kame Kouichi." _Miroku took Kagome's hand and bowed low. He looked at her, and winked. She smiled. "_Kind and sweet as she surely can be." _He kissed the back of her hand. "_She calmed the galloping hordes. A hundred bad guys with swords. Who sent those goons to their lords. Why, princess Kame." _

Miroku ran behind Kirara to the rest of the procession. "_She's got 75 golden camels. Purple peacocks she's got 53." _The servants that the genie had conjured up carried the shimmering gold and the vibrant birds. He went back to join Kagome once again. "_When it comes to exotic-type mammals. Has she got a zoo. And I'm telling you. it's a world class menagerie!_

"_princess Kame, pretty as she, Kame Kouichi." _Miroku joined in with a group of men that had formed as Kagome passed by. "_That physique. How can I speak. Weak at the knee." _The men swooned over the girl as Miroku continued. "_Well, get on out in that square. Adjust your sword and prepare." _The genie pushed a few of the men out of line and into the parade. "_To gawk and grovel and stare at princess Kame." _

They advanced closer to the entrance of the lord's castle, where InuTaisho was standing in the open front gate. Naraku sulked behind him with Hakudoshi. "_She's got 95 white Persian monkeys." _Miroku chimed in.

The rest of the servants joined in on the song as they all entered the castle grounds. "_She's got the monkeys. Let's see the monkeys. And to view them she charges no fee!" _

Before she disappeared through the gates, Kagome tossed out a few gold coins to the public. They all swarmed over them. "_She's generous. So generous." _The citizens sang.

The gates shut tightly behind her as the song was coming to an end. "_She's got slaves. She's got servants and flunkies. They bow to her whim. Love serving her. They're just lousy with loyalty. To Kame.. Princess Kame." _The servants chimed. "_Princess Kame! Amorous she. Kame Kouichi." _

Miroku joined in again. Bowing low to Lord InuTaisho. The lord bowed back. "_heard your prince was a sight proud as can be, and that good people is why. She got dolled up and dropped by." _

Everybody sang for the last verse, attempting to make it as big as possible for Kagome, to give her the best chance of succeeding. "_With 60 elephants. Llamas galore.. With her bears and lions. A brass band and more. With her 40 fakirs. Her cooks and bakers. And birds that warble on key. Make way. For princess Kame!" _

At the last second, everybody, excluding Kagome, Kirara, Sango, and Miroku, left the castle grounds, and disappeared where no one would see. Kagome slipped off of Kirara's back and helped Sango down to the ground. Kirara flew off to reunite with InuYasha again. "Welcome." InuTaisho greeted them. "This visit is quite unexpected to everyone here. But I am so glad you chose to come at this time. You see, my youngest son, InuYasha, was born of a human mortal, and myself. A half-demon. He will be the one to succeed me, but first, he needs a mate. All of the previous ladies didn't get the chance. I believe that you might though."

"It is a pleasure to be here." Kagome answered, and bowed low in return. "And thank you. I'm glad you think so."

"Would you like to meet him?"

Kagome's face lit up at the question. "Very much." She answered as calmly as she could.

InuTaisho turned to Naraku and Hakudoshi. "Please fetch InuYasha and bring him here at once." He ordered.

The pair left the room. Miroku tapped Kagome on the shoulder. Reminding her of his presence. "I almost forgot. Lord InuTaisho, let me introduce my right hand man, and protector, Miroku." She said formally.

InuTaisho stuck out his hand for a shake. The genie gladly returned it. "Happy to be of service to my miss, and to you." He said.

The lord smiled as Naraku and Hakudoshi reappeared in the doorway, being followed by Inuyasha. He looked grouchy. "What's this all about father?" He questioned angrily.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat when he spoke. 'I'm happy to see that he made it back safely.' Kagome thought to herself.

InuTaisho summoned InuYasha over next to him for an introduction. As the hanyou caught sight of Kagome, he stopped walking and stared at her with his amber eyes. "Son. This is princess Kame Kouichi. Kame. This is my second-born, InuYasha." The lord said, breaking the silence between them.

InuYasha shook his head, cleared his throat, and held out his hand. "Hello. Um…How-how are you?" He stammered.

Kagome, or Kame, smiled again. She took his hand. "Hello. I'm fine, thanks."

"Good…good." The hanyou said softly, and stepped back. He walked towards the door. Before he exited the room, he gave Kagome one last look, then disappeared down the hallway. InuTaisho put his arm around Kagome's shoulders. "Do not worry, princess. He will come around eventually. In the meantime, let's get you settled in for the night."

~~~/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\~~~

Kagome brushed through her hair with a brush that the lord's servants had provided her with. Miroku and Sango were playing with some magic that he had conjured up. Shippo had rejoined the group after Kagome had made her grand entrance by climbing in through the window. "How do you think we did today?" Miroku asked suddenly.

"I'm not sure. He didn't seem like he was very interested." She answered honestly.

Miroku got up and walked over to her. He put his arms around her comfortingly. "Don't worry. We'll make this work. Even if I have to scare him into doing it, I will." Miroku consoled.

Kagome looked up at him. "Thanks. You're a good friend." She gave him a small hug, then went back to brushing.

A crack outside the window caught Kagome's attention. She stood up and walked over. Glancing outside, she saw that Kirara was standing outside happily. Kagome smiled and left the room. She told Miroku that she was going out for some air. Outside, Kirara was waiting for her. Kagome hugged her snout softly and pet the cat demon's head. "Hello again, Kirara. Are you happy to be back home?" Kagome whispered.

The cat trilled and purred, pressing her head to Kagome. She laughed. Kirara's war perked up, and she immediately led Kagome away, farther from the building. "Where are we going Kirara?" She asked,

"How is it that you know her name?" A voice echoed through the trees that dotted the clearing they were in. InuYasha stepped out from behind a tree and went up to Kagome. He towered over her. Kagome's heart sped up as she searched for words. "You remind me of someone I met not too long ago. Do I know you?" He interrogated.

"First of all stop asking so many questions." She blurted out. InuYasha paused, obviously surprised. Kagome then continued. "I found her on my journey traveling here, and I have demon friends that told me. And we've never met before."

InuYasha stared at her. "You're sure. Alright fine. Then I guess you can go now." He said.

"Go where?"

"Back home."

"Why?"

"There's no reason for you to be here!" InuYasha shouted. "You will never be my mate, no human wench will be! I strive to become a full-fledged demon. And when I do, there will be no reason for me to have a mate. So you can just go home."

Kagome's heart broke. Tears rolled down her face. "Well, fine then." She said quietly. "If you don't need me, then I will go. But remember this: to me, it doesn't matter if you're a demon or not."

She started back towards her quarters, wiping her cheeks. A hand grabbed her wrist and kept her from advancing any farther. She knew who it was. "What now? Can't you just leave me in peace?" She argued, pulling against the hand.

His grip was too strong. "What did you say?" He asked. "Just then. You said you didn't care."

"If you heard me, then why do you ask?"

InuYasha looked at the ground. Silence swept over the clearing. He suddenly pulled Kagome to Kirara. "Do you trust me?" He asked.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Do you trust me?" he said more sternly.

Kagome hesitated. "For the moment." She answered.

InuYasha lifted her up onto Kirara's back. He hopped on behind Kagome as Kirara lifted into the air. "Where are we going?" Kagome asked over the wind.

The hanyou smiled. "If you trust me, you'll see." He said into her ear. Kagome shivered at his breath. "Just listen."

(A/N: Just as a reference if you get confused. Italics is InuYasha, bold italics is Kagome, and underlined italics is both of them.}

Kirara sped into the night sky, above the clouds and away from peering eyes. "_I can show you the world. Shining, shimmering, splendid." _He began rhythmically as Kirara flew calmly through the clouds. "_Tell me, princess. Now, when did you last let your heart decide." _Kagome gaped happily at the beautiful full moon as they flew. InuYasha's voice was like a smooth river. "_I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder. Over, sideways and under. On a flaming demon ride._

"_A whole new world. A new fantastic point of view." _Kirara lowered herself down through the cloud cover and towards land. Kagome saw that they were no longer in Musashi, but over the wide expanse of ocean, where moonlight glinted off of the surface of the water. "_No one to tell us no. Or where to go. Or say we're only dreaming." _InuYasha continued to croon.

"_**A whole new world. A dazzling place I never knew." **_Kagome joined in, using her bell-like voice. InuYasha looked surprised at first, then his hard stare softened. "_**But when I'm way up here. It's crystal clear. That now I'm in a whole new world with you." **_

"_Now I'm in a whole new world with you." _InuYasha chimed in.

The ocean had long gone. Kirara was now flying gently over the lands of the Continent. Kagome looked over the edge at the ground below. A hoard of demons ran along the ground speedily. "_**Unbelievable sights. Indescribable feeling." **_Kagome spread her arms wide as she sang, savoring the feeling of wind whipping through her hair. InuYasha held onto her waist from behind. "_**Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling. Through an endless diamond sky. A whole new world." **_

At that moment, Kirara dipped down into a steep dive. It caused Kagome to cringe back, closer to InuYasha, who was smiling with thrill. "_Don't you dare close your eyes." _He crooned into her ear.

Kirara pulled up at the last second before hitting the tree line. They flew over the Great wall and beyond to the mountains. Snow fell softly on the mountain tops, creating a white blanket that spread across the range. "_**A hundred thousand things to see." **_Kagome wondered at the new sights and sounds.

"_Hold your breath, it gets better." _The hanyou pointed to the right, to the moon. It was closer than ever before. The light shone in Kagome's eyes as she stared. InuYasha's heart softened.

"_**I'm like a shooting star. I've come so far. I can't go back to where I used to be." **_

"_A whole new world."_

"_**Every turn a surprise." **_

Kirara sped along the ground at blazing speed, past the trees that whizzed by, past the villages that we're quiet as night, and back up into the air. "_With new horizons to pursue" _InuYasha had to shout his melody over the wind.

Kagome laughed. "_**every moment, red letter." **_

The cat demon began to circle back around the way they came, back to Musashi. "_I'll chase them anywhere." _The both of them harmonized. "_There's time to spare. Let me share this whole new world with you." _

Kagome leaned back against InuYasha's chest, closing her eyes, knowing that she had touched his heart. InuYasha reached forward and grabbed her hand in his. "_A whole new world." _

"_**A whole new world." **_

"_That's where we'll be." _

"_**That's where we'll be." **_

"_A thrilling chase." _

"_**A wondrous place."**_

"_For you and me."_

Kirara flew gently against the wind. InuYasha looked down at Kagome, who was sound asleep. He put his chin softly on the top of her head and stared into the sky. They glided over the ocean and back home, where Kirara touched down in the clearing with no sound. InuYasha lifted Kagome off of Kirara's back. The cat left the pair to go sleep for the rest of the night. Kagome slowly woke. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Where are we?" She asked.

"Back home." InuYasha answered softly. "You can go to your room with Shippo."

Kagome nodded. "Okay." InuYasha set her down and supported her until she had awakened enough to walk by herself. She suddenly realized what she confessed while in her trance. "Wait-wait-wait, I don't know- who's…crap…" She stammered.

InuYasha raised an eyebrow and frowned. "I knew it was you." he said quietly. "Why?"

She sighed, and sat down, pulling her legs in and wrapped her arms around herself. "Why what?" Kagome sniffed.

"Why did you lie?"

Kagome had no answer for a while. Sighing, she stood up, and started towards her room. Looking back over her shoulder before she disappeared around the corner, she replied. "I just wanted to see you again." Kagome said softly, then silently left.

The hanyou groaned angrily. He punched a tree, leaving an indent in the bark. Specks of the wood fell to the ground as InuYasha removed his hand. "Idiot." He whispered to himself.

A sword was removed from it's sheath, the metal singing against the scabbard. InuYasha turned to see Naraku with Sounga in hand. The sword sent out an evil demonic aura, as well as Naraku. "It's time for you to leave. Permanently." Naraku spoke, his voice layered with the voice of Sounga. "Good bye."

Naraku attacked. InuYasha swiftly dodged to the side and Sounga lodged itself in the trunk of the tree. Naraku yanked the sword from the wood and turned back, attacking again almost immediately. InuYasha dodges yet another attempt at his life by a hair. He recoils with his claws, slashing at Naraku's face. A single claw made contact and a trail of blood dripped down the side of Naraku's face as he lunged once again, for the final time. This attack made contact with InuYasha's stomach, the metal erupting from the hanyou's back, bright red blood glinting on the surface. "Kame!" InuYasha shouted. She was the closest person that he could think of. "Kame!"

She came running from the way she had left, an saw InuYasha hunched over Naraku's sword. He wrenched the sword out from the hanyou's stomach, leaving InuYasha to fall from the ground. Blood pooled around him as Naraku fled the scene. Kagome ran over and kneeled beside him. "InuYasha. InuYasha…don't go." She sobbed, tears falling into his wound.

"I'm fine…" He managed to say. "Go get my father. Tell him what Naraku did. I'll be right behind you."

Kagome shook her head furiously. "No. I won't leave you." She confessed.

InuYasha shoved her away when she tried to help. "Go get my father." He said more sternly.

She waited for a second, before nodding. Kagome got to her feet and ran to get InuTaisho. Miroku, Shippo, and Sango joined with her when she passed her quarters. "What's going on?" Shippo squeaked into her ear as he hopped onto her shoulder.

"He's hurt. Naraku stabbed him with a demon sword." She said, more tears running down her face.

"Nothing can heal a wound that serious." Miroku told Kagome as he jogged beside her.

She slid to a stop in front of the lord's room, breathing hard. "Then…I wish that his wound was healed." she whispered.

"Are you sure about that Kagome?"

"Please. Do it."

Miroku nodded and clapped his hands together. He mumbled a special chant. A wisp of blue smoke flowed between his fingers and flew away with the breeze. "You go to him. I'll inform the lord. Now go!" He ushered Kagome away, then disappeared into InuTaisho's room.

Kagome ran back the way she came as fast as she could. Back at the clearing InuYasha was trying to lift himself off of the ground. "InuYasha!" She yelled, helping him up. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Wench. I thought I told you to go get my father." He said, ignoring her question.

"I got Miroku. He's telling him. I wanted to be here with you." She laughed.

Miroku came running in the clearing, followed by InuTaisho. "Son!" The lord yelled. "Are you alright?"

"Will you people stop asking me the same question?!" InuYasha retorted

"Who did this?" InuTaisho demanded.

InuYasha was sitting now. "That wretched assistant of yours, Naraku." He said. "With your Sounga sword."

The lord turned away. "Why would he do such a thing like this? I never expected this from him. I trusted him for as long as I could remember." He said to himself as he paced back and forth. Kagome helped InuYasha to his feet and supported him. The hanyou accepted the help for once. They both went to the nearest building in the castle grounds, where he sat back against the wall. Kagome sat next to him, her head on his shoulder. InuTaisho noticed this small gesture. "Hang on. What's with this? I thought you were never going to choose a mate."

InuYasha's ears pricked up and he turned away arrogantly. "Things can change." He said softly.

"This girl. Is it she?"

"What of it?"

A smile spread across the lord's face. "This is a very happy day indeed. Kame, my congratulations to you. Tomorrow, when the sun is at it's peak, I will make an announcement to the whole town. After my time is done in this world, then you two will success me! This is a very happy day indeed."

Kagome grinned, but her face soon lost it's happy glow. Suddenly, she felt guilty and wasn't sure if she exactly wanted this anymore.

How'd you like it? Tell me in your reviews please!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi again. First things first, 3n's is stuck, I know what's gonna happen, I just don't know how it's gonna get there. Now that that's out of the way, I'm happy to present to you, the last chapter of One Thousand and One Nights!

The sun slowly rose in the sky. Hour after hour it climbed closer to it's peak, and Kagome became more guilty by the minute. She paced back and forth in front of her quarters, while Miroku sat on the front landing of the building with Shippo and Sango playing beside him. "Kagome, you've got everything that you wanted." He tried to comfort her.

"But I couldn't have done it without you. None of this would have ever happened if it wasn't for you. I don't deserve any of this." Kagome argued. "I can't keep doing this."

"Sure you can!" Miroku said happily, trying to lighten the mood. "All you hav to say is, 'Miroku, I wish you free.' And I'll be gone, then you won't have to worry about anyone finding out what I really am!" He hopped onto his feet and went over to her, stopping her pacing. "All is well that ends well!"

Kagome shook her head. "You don't understand. I can't."

"You can't what?"

"Wish you free."

Miroku's smile faded off of his face. His arms dropped to his sides. He stepped back from Kagome and sighed. Miroku began disappearing back into his lamp. "Well, you've lied to everyone else, I was feeling a bit left out. Excuse me, 'Master'." He vanished into the lamp grudgingly.

"Miroku." Kagome said sadly. "Really, I'm sorry." Nothing happened. "Well, Fine! Just stay in there…"

Sango and Shippo looked at her worriedly. Their eyes showed sadness, with a hint of fear. "You've changed Kagome." Shippo mentioned softly, then led Sango away to another part of the castle grounds.

Kagome sighed heavily. She sat down beside the lamp, and waited silently. "I need to tell them the truth about me…" She thought out loud. A few moments later, lord InuTaisho called her away from her quarters for something important. "Coming." Kagome yelled back, and quickly got to her feet and ran to him. Leaving the lamp behind, unguarded. Hakudoshi had seen the whole thing, and decided this to be the right moment. He swiftly ran to the lamp, scooped it up, and ran back to his master.

~~~/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\~~~

The sun was centered in the sky. Above the lord, and above the whole of the town. "My loyal people, the time has come. My second son, InuYasha, has chosen his mate!" Lord InuTaisho's voice boomed through the buildings, reaching even Kagome's old hut. The citizens cheered even louder than him. Raising his hands, the people calmed down enough for the lord to be heard once again. "She is a prize among prizes, and a beauty among the finest women."

He continued his speech while Kagome and InuYasha were behind a curtain behind the Lord. InuYasha was holding Kagome's hand gently. She bit her lip in nervousness. "Something wrong?" He asked, looking down at her.

Kagome sighed. "Well, there's something that I've been meaning to tell you. I'm n-"

"I now present, Princess Kame!" Lord InuTaisho interuppted her.

InuYasha's ears pricked up and he tugged on her arm. "Tell me later. Go on." He said softly to her, then lightly shoved her through the curtains.

Kagome came out looking down on all of the people of the town, they praised her arrival loudly. She waved her hand hesitantly, a worried look spread over her face. She did her best to hide it and put a smile on her face. "Oh, boy. This isn't gonna end well." She whispered to herself.

~~~/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\~~~

Hakudoshi raced to his master's quarters, breathing hard. He swiped the door to the side. "Master! I got the lamp!" He said loudly, gleaming with pride. "Here." He handed over the lamp to Naraku, who was lurking in the shadows. "The Lord has just introduced Kame to the citizens, they are surely annoying with their incessant cheering."

"Let them cheer." Naraku sneered, laying his hand upon the lamp and rubbing back and forth.

A swirl of lavender smoke swirled out of the spout, as Miroku erupted from inside the lamp. "You know Kagome, I'm getting seriously tired of you and your-" He turned to see that it was not Kagome that he was speaking to, but Naraku. "Well, I'm not a genie, of course, I mean, where's Kame? Have you seen her? I'm not mad, I just want to-"

Naraku suddenly roughly shoved Miroku to the ground. "I will have none of that act right now, _I _am your new master, and you must do as I command." He demanded. "For my first wish, I wish to rule on high, as Lord of the West."

~~~/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\~~~

Kagome ran to InuYasha's outstretched arms as an ominous miasma formed over the palace grounds. His father was nowhere to be found and had left Kagome alone. "What's wrong?" He questioned sternly.

"I don't know, but I don't like the look of that cloud." She answered shakily.

They both glanced up at the sky. Kagome noticed a familiar wisp of smoke. It was Miroku. He was floating in midair, unwrapping the beads from around his hand. "Miroku! No!" She called out to him. "What are you doing?"

The monk heard her desperate cry and looked down. "I'm sorry. But I have a new master now. We may not like it, but it will happen." He answered sadly, a look of pure terror and gloom on his face.

"I should be saying sorry to you. Really, I truly am."

"And I believe you. But the fates cannot be changed." He finished, while Naraku stepped into the scene with Hakudoshi and a defeated Lord InuTaisho dragging at his feet.

InuYasha scowled. "What's going on here Kame?" He asked.

She turned to him. "I can explain it all later."

Naraku threw down InuTaisho and stepped closer. "I see the three of you have reunited once again." He said. "But now it's time for me to rule this land, and for you to bow at my feet."

Kagome gathered up all of her courage to say one word. "Never." She exclaimed boldly.

"Oh? Is that so? Oh, Genie, my second wish. I wish to be the most powerful demon, in the world." Naraku shouted up to Miroku, who was still floating on air, out of anyone's reach.

He was terrified to the bone. But he could not help his masters wishes. A blast of magic swirled around Naraku, soaking into his clothes, his body, absorbing his entire being. "That's better." He said as soon as the magic cloud settled. "And now, humiliation!"

A blast of miasma shot from his hands towards them InuYasha ducked out of the way, but Kagome and InuTaisho were caught up in it. "InuYasha!" She yelled before it hit her, and forced her to kneel on the ground before Naraku.

Kirara leapt to the rescue at that moment, with Shippo riding her back as her guide. "There, Kirara!" He squeaked.

Naraku turned and zapped the two with miasma also. Kirara shrunk back into her kitten form, unable to transform back. While Shippo was frozen in suspended animation. The pair fell to the ground unable to help. "By the way, _InuYasha._" Naraku turned to the hanyou who was helping Kirara and Shippo. "I forgot to introduce someone."

"_Princess Kame. Yes, it is she. But not as you know her." _He chanted rhythmically as he forcibly led InuYasha to Kagome. "_Read my lips and come to grips with reality." _Naraku lifted up Kagome to her feet to face InuYasha. "_Yes, meet a blast from your past. Whose lies were to good to last."_

Naraku then made a miasma curtain around Kagome, transforming her royal robes into her dusty kimono from her street rat days. "_Say hello to your precious princess Kame!" _He dramatically revealed the girl to the hanyou's golden eyes. They widened with suspicion.

"Kame?" He burned with a furious anger as he spoke.

"I'm sorry. I really just wanted to see you aga-" Naraku pushed them apart, and continued.

"_So kame, turns out to be. Merely Kagome. Just a con, need I go on take it from me. Her personality flaws." _He stopped with InuYasha, and turned to harass Kagome. "_Give me adequate cause .To send him packing on a one-way trip. So his prospects take a terminal dip." _

Another cloud of miasma spread through the air, polluting their surroundings. It enveloped InuYasha and lifted him high into the air. Kirara and Shippo recovered at the right moment, and ran to him. They leaped to InuYasha, and clenched onto his robes for dear life. "_His assets frozen, the venue chosen. Is the ends of the earth, whoopee! So long. Good bye, see ya. Ex-prince InuYasha." _

The hanyou was lifted off and blasted through the air due north, to the land of cold winds. Kagome cried out to him desperately, tears streaming from her eyes. "InuYasha!"

~~~/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\~~~

It was white all around him as he smashed into the ground at high speed. A plume of snow erupted from the crash site, but soon blew away by the chilling winds. He groggily lifted his head to examine his surroundings. "What is this place?" He questioned himself softly.

A warm, beating heart was thumping at his chest. No, two of them. InuYasha looked down and saw his cat, Kirara, and Kagome's fox friend, Shippo. He sat up quickly and put both inside his kimono to share their heat. "Are you guys okay?" He asked gently.

The fox slowly opened his eyes. "Yeah, but I don't think Kagome is going to be." Shippo whispered, shivering.

"I can't believe she lied to me. I knew something was up." InuYasha spoke quietly to himself, also swearing under his breath.

"It's not like she really wanted to lie to you. She only did it out of love." Shippo said. "Because she knew that being the prince, you couldn't marry a lowly street rat like her."

"Still."

Shippo looked up at InuYasha and smiled. "Can't find out unless we go back, right?" He said, trying to lighten the mood.

Kirara chimed and her eyes flashed open. She quickly scrambled to get out of his kimono, and immediately transformed to her flying state as soon as she was out. "You can fly us back Kirara." InuYasha realized. "Hurry!"

The hanyou leaped onto the cat's back and Kirara sped as fast as she could into the blizzard.

~~~/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\~~~

Kagome slowly clambered along up to Naraku, who was sitting in an infinite pile of gold, silk, and other expensive things. She had been forced against her will to serve the new "Lord." Kagome had tried everything she could to escape, but there was no escaping Naraku's sight. She hesitantly held up some food for him. He grabbed some, not even acknowledging her. She gave him a hard stare. He suddenly looked down at her with his piercing gaze. She immediately altered her expression to one of fear, as to not alarm him of her thoughts. "I've been pondering…" He began; Kagome suddenly got a bad feeling in her stomach. "I cannot rule this land without some help. What do you say Kagome? Would you like to become my wife to rule along side me?" he questioned.

Naraku's stare froze Kagome to the spot. Naraku stood and went to Miroku, who was chained in the corner. "Genie, I will make my final wish. I wish for Kagome to fall in love with me." He stated.

Kagome almost fainted from the words. She held herself up on a nearby pedestal, but was breathing hard and fast. Miroku was busy defying Naraku's orders, which had gotten him chained in the first place. But it wasn't like he just didn't want to grant the wish. It was one of the three rules that he couldn't cause to come true. A flash of red caught Kagome's attention. She looked around the room and found InuYasha hiding behind one of the mounds of treasure. Her heart leapt. She made sure that Naraku was busy with Miroku, then snuck off to him. She ran into him, hugging his waist tightly. "I thought you were gone." She mumbled into his kimono.

He squeezed Kagome back, a little more gently. "It'll take more than that to get rid of me." He said, Kagome began crying. "Now listen, why did you lie to me?"

InuYasha looked Kagome straight into the eye. Tears welled from her eyes. "I just didn't think that you wanted a street rat like me." She sobbed.

He reached up and wiped a tear that was rolling down her cheek. "I'm not that stupid." InuYasha lifted her off of her feet gently and spun her around slowly, all the while inhaling her scent. He set her down slowly. She opened her eyes to see what he was doing, and InuYasha was snarling, not at Kagome, but at something behind her. Or someone. She turned her head slowly, and found Naraku towering over her with a face of pure fury. He swiped his hand across Kagome's face, causing her cheek to turn a deep red. She fell to the ground to the left of Naraku, and he stepped forward to meet InuYasha eye to eye. "You survived." He said simply.

"Yeah, and about to kick your butt." InuYasha remarked, pulling out the re-stolen Tetsusaiga from it's sheath. He was as furious as a half-demon could be, and twice as much added onto his anger. "I always knew something was wrong with you."

Naraku chuckled evilly, then clicked his fingers. Kagome was instantly trapped in the bottom of a huge hourglass. She sat up and looked around, but was quickly doused in a shower of sand falling from the top section of the hourglass. She didn't have much time until she was drowned in sand. "InuYasha!" She shouted, but her voice was muffled by the glass between them.

"Shippo, Kirara, try and get Kagome out of there. Naraku is mine." InuYasha whispered to the two little demons.

He nodded, and went scampering off with the cat. Before InuYasha could make his next move, Naraku snapped his fingers again, and a shower of swords rained down upon the hanyou. He ducked out of the way of most of them, but a few caught his cheeks and arms. "Are you afraid to fight me yourself, you cowardly spider." InuYasha remarked as he maneuvered his way through the sword maze.

Things were heating up, literally, as the metal of the swords turned to bursts of flame. InuYasha stayed where he was, as his robe of the fire-rat protected him from the worst of the flames. "A spider, am I? Would you like to see how like a spider I can be?" Naraku's voice was melded with that of a truly terrifying, gigantic demon.

Four legs sprouted from Naraku's back, long and spindly, as his face grew eyes and hair. His original limbs elongated, and transformed into the spiders legs. As for his body, it grew round and hairy. His kimono ripped into shreds as his new body grew too big for the cloth. When the transformation was complete, a new Naraku towered over InuYasha, and attacked. InuYasha barely missed getting impaled by the huge fangs, and swiped at the monsters mouth with Tetsusaiga. The tip connected, and Naraku shrieked. InuYasha took this chance to see how Shippo and the others were doing. Kagome's hourglass was about halfway full, with Shippo desperately trying to melt the glass with his fox fire. InuYasha's attention was drawn away from them as Naraku launched another attack. He tried to crush the hanyou with his spindly legs, but to no avail. Naraku decided to take drastic measures. He spun a thick, almost indestructible web, and immediately shot it towards InuYasha. The young dog demon tried to leap out of the way, but the sticky web caught the very edge of his foot and dragged him to the ground. The web crawled up InuYasha's body, engulfing the hanyou in a web cocoon with only his head showing. "You little fool. You though you could defeat the most powerful being on this entire planet?" Naraku sneered. "Without Kagome, or that pathetic excuse for a genie, without your father, you're nothing."

"As if I ca-The genie?" InuYasha whispered the last bit to himself, suddenly getting a plan formed in his mind. "The pathetic genie over there has more power than you ever will. He was the one that gave you your power, he can take it away just as easily." InuYasha scammed Naraku.

The spider paused, thinking over what InuYasha had just said. "You're correct. But not for long."

Naraku disconnected the web from himself, leaving InuYasha still in the cocoon, but laying on the ground. Kagome was almost under the sand by now. InuYasha had to move quickly. Using Tetsusaiga, who had managed to stay in his grasp, he sliced through the webs holding him down and sprinted to the hourglass. But before he got ten steps in, another web shot from behind him, and caught InuYasha in its glue once again. Tetsusaiga clattered to the ground as InuYasha lost his grip, and it transformed back into it's little state. "You're not going anywhere." Naraku said as the hanyou was dragged towards the spider. "Now slave, back to my final wish. I wish to be, and all-powerful genie!"

Miroku leaned to the side and glared at InuYasha. "Thanks a lot buddy. You just got us all killed." He said sarcastically, but there was no way that he could avoid this situation.

He pointed a finger at Naraku's face, and a shot of navy blue smoke shot out of the tip, and struck Naraku's face dead-on. Immediately, all of them could see the change that was happening. The webs that had been spun disappeared as Naraku's power increased. As soon as InuYasha was free, he jumped to his feet and ran to Kagome. He picked up the Tetsusaiga, shooed Shippo and Kirara out of the way, and gave the glass a hard smack. The glass shattered and the sand spilled out, and Kagome fell out as well. InuYasha dropped the sword once again and lifted Kagome's head up slightly. She coughed. "Inu…Yasha, what…what have you done?" She asked weakly.

"Well, you know how genies are under some sort of oath and are stuck in those lamps? What do you think will happen if Naraku will turn into a genie?" InuYasha said to her.

And as if on cue, a dark colored lamp appeared on the floor beside the pair. InuYasha picked it up, being careful not to rub it, and yelled up to Naraku, whose transformation as almost complete. "Hey ugly!"

"What now you little runt?"

"Didn't you forget what happens to genies who's lamps aren't rubbed?"

Naraku's face died of it's evil fury as he caught sight of his lamp in InuYasha's clutches. "No. I will not be restrained by a lowly piece of rubbish like that. No! NO!"

The large genie was sucked into the lamp, like objects were sucked into Miroku's wind tunnel. He was soon gone from the world, and everything reversed. The castle was returned to its normal, healthy state. Kirara could finally change back into her large form, and the mounds of gold disappeared from sight. Miroku ran up to InuYasha happily. "I just knew you could figure something out! But I truly thought we were goners there for a while. Even after you showed up."

"Thanks a lot." InuYasha grumbled sarcastically.

His father came walking over to the group of five, with a little Sango trailing after him. She immediately went to Miroku and gave him a big hug. "Mi-ro-ku." She whispered brokenly.

The genies face glowed even brighter at the girls first words, and squeezed her back. InuYasha's attention was brought back to Kagome, who had almost completely recovered from her time in the hourglass. (Okay, I'm sorry, but that pun is just hilarious. And I didn't even notice it until now.) She was standing, with some help from InuYasha. "Kagome? Are you alright?" He asked quickly, scanning her body for any injuries. "I'm sorry for not getting here sooner."

She shakes her head, and a snowing of sand goes floating to the ground. "I'm fine, just a little out of breath and sand everywhere." She answered, smiling weakly.

InuYasha squeezed her gently. "Don't scare me like that." He whispered into her ear.

Kagome's face turned a deep shade of red, and her face got warm. "S-sorry, In-InuYasha." She stammered.

Inu-Taisho walked up to the pair, looking down at his son proudly. "You've earned it, InuYasha. I'm proud of you." He said, smiling with delight. "I hereby pass down Tetsusaiga down to you, InuYasha, my son. And I also relinquish my authority to choose a mate for the current prince."

The hanyou looked up to his father with surprise. "Wait, I understand the sword thing, but what…" He said, his voice trailing off.

"You're free to choose whomever you want. But I'm positive I know that it doesn't really matter now."

InuYasha suddenly realized what his father had said, and a smile spread across his face. "InuYasha, I've never seen you smile before." Kagome mentioned.

He laughed once. "Things can change." The hanyou said, and leaned in to Kagome's face, laying his lips on hers, a kiss of pure love and happiness.

His father chuckled softly as Kagome closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around InuYasha. Miroku came striding over with Sango in his arms, Shippo on one shoulder, and Kirara on the other. "Well I guess things worked out anyways." He pointed out as he caught sight of the pair.

"Yes, but now I'm wondering about how I'm going to control both of them." Inu-Taisho mentioned.

Miroku laughed. "Good luck." He said, then set down Sango and tapped Kagome on the shoulder.

InuYasha and her broke apart. "What now monk?" InuYasha said.

"Genie." Miroku corrected him, then turned his attention back to Kagome. "You know you have one wish left. What do you plan on doing with it? I don't care if you let me free or not."

"But, isn't that what you wanted?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"It's only a never-ending lifetime of servitude. I think I can handle it."

Kagome shook her head. "Not possible. I wish you free." She said bluntly, getting right to the point.

Almost immediately, a purple swirl of smoke and magic enveloped Miroku, completely covering him from sight. A strong wind erupted from inside the cloud, almost like Miroku's wind tunnel. Gradually, the wind died down, and the smoke cleared away, leaving a Miroku who looked exactly the same. He was breathing hard and staring at his right hand. It wasn't covered by anything, which is dangerous, but only if there was a wind tunnel. When Kagome wished Miroku free, it caused his curse to lift, taking his immortality and the Wind Tunnel with it. "I'm…free…." He whispered. "I'm free." He said with more emotion.

"Miroku…" Kagome wondered.

He suddenly jumped up and hugged Kagome tightly. "Thanks Kagome." He whispered, letting of her and looking in her eyes. "But you know, you're not getting rid of me that easily."

Everybody burst into laughter.

~~~/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\~~~

The crowd cheered with delight. Their prince had finally chosen someone to wed, and the wedding was shortly coming to an end. The whole of the village waited outside the castle gates anxiously. Just then, the gates raised up, revealing the prince and his princess on a demon cat. The prince was dressed in his normal attire: the red kimono, and the princess was in a beautiful white kimono, her eyes glittering with happiness. The cat strode forward, it seemed happy as well. The procession followed. The princes' father, wearing his formalwear, rode a spectacular white horse behind the cat, and the people behind him walked. The followers were the weddings best-man; an ex-genie/monk, in new black and purple robes, the groomsmen, some of which weren't men at all, one was a little demon child, and the bridesmaids, also including a human child, who constantly clung to the ex-genie/monk. All of the others were specially invited guests that attended the wedding. The citizens of the city surrounded and followed the procession, waving to the newlyweds, wishing them happiness and good fortune, everything that goes with just being married. The prince looked down at the new princess, his eyes soft. "I love you Kagome." He said quietly into her ear.

She looked up and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "I love you too InuYasha."

The parade stopped in the center of the village. The demon cat's paws flamed up and slowly started raising itself into the air, the newlyweds still on. The cat then sped off into the sky, up into the clouds, and disappeared from sight.

The ex-genie/monk stepped up next to the Lord. "Where do you think they go every time they fly off like that?" He questioned.

The lord laughed. "As long as they return, they can go wherever they want." He said, staring up after his son and new daughter.

You know, in ways I'm glad that this is over, but in everything else, I'm seriously sad about it. I LOVED WRITING THIS. I think this is one of the best fan fictions I've done yet. But I'll leave that up to you. If you do think so, tell your friends. Tell them to tell their friends, and so on. Please and thanks. I also thank everyone that stayed through with this story until the end. I'm truly grateful. You guys are the best fans any author could have! I'll see you in another fan fiction sooner or later! Sayonara. 

P.S. 2 things;

1) don't hesitate to message me, I would love requests for one-shots or two-shots. Or if you just wanna talk more, I'd be happy to!

And 2) Read "One Thousand and One Nights" again. Why Not? 

Also click that button right there down below my words that says "Review"

V

And to show me that you've read this. Type in: "Wind Scar" and the end of your review. For everyone that does, I'll give special mention in my next new InuYasha fan fiction. "The Flame of Youth" Coming out soon!


End file.
